


LUNA

by Persephonesorchid



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Main Oc, Black OC, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, F/M, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poc! Characters, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesorchid/pseuds/Persephonesorchid
Summary: Oh what would the God of Mischief do, faced with such impossible odds?Placed on Midgard under the watchful eyes of the Avengers, Loki had rather favored his solitude. Hiding away in the room he was given, but when a woman appeared in his quarters after an odd occurrence, he was forced to work with them to figure out the mystery that surrounded her.





	1. 01 | LUMINANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to LUNA! It's my first Loki/Oc book and I really hope you guys like it! I tired something new with my writing and I must say, it turned out great! So tell me what you think!

_::_

_"The moon will guide you through the night with her brightness, but she will always dwell in the darkness, in order to be seen."_

::

  
_COLD FINGERS DANCED ALONG THE SPINES OF BOOKS WORN BY TIME._ Loki studied the titles, by-passing them with lack of interest at that moment. He didn't feel like reading. Which had been a strange feeling to occur to him, when hadn't he ever felt like reading?

There were moments, he recalled to himself, and with a soft grunt of dismissal, he moved away from the book shelf that Tony Stark had so graciously provided. _To keep him occupied_ \- he had said, talking loud enough so Loki could hear him, but even if he had said it bearly above a whisper, the Asgardian would have heard.

Loki was not stupid, and never carried himself so. He knew when he was not wanted, it had been something he learned as a boy, trying his best to be friends with people who saw him as anything but. _Master of tricks, Slivertongue, Mischief maker._ He was untrusted. And he was well aware.

And no one here made it their business to hide that fact.

Though, he would rather be anywhere else than here, Odin had seen fit, that this was how he was going to serve his doings. At a point, Loki felt nothing but contempt. How dare he place him in the very clutches of the people he was trying to over take? Not only was he reminded of his failed attempts at forced rule, but putting him at the mercy of the Avengers was salt to the wound.

Loki was not allowed to leave the wretched Tower, not that he minded, he would rather stay out of the sight of others. Especially one Clint Barton, who had a rightly placed vendetta against him. It was better to remain in the shadows, someplace he had come to learn wholeheartedly as a dwelling, than to be in the open. So he remained in the room he was given upon arrival, and had been for the couple of weeks he's been on Midgard.

He must admit, the room, though it was hardly what he was used too, he had grown accustomed to it. His own little space where he was allowed to be on his own, unsupervised. It was only three doors away from where Thor stayed, in case Loki would get up to anything, he had remembered Stark saying.

His bare toes wiggled in the soft carpet under his feet, and he stared at the grey fabric with furrowed brows. He stood in front of the book shelf, and lifted his head to stare at the moderately sized bed, covered in dark sheets. The walls were white, which Loki had disliked at first, but had grown to like after he found himself just staring at them in moments of boredom. There was a desk, near the door, littered with bare and half written sheets of paper, and a couple of books he was studying over.

Just next to him was a bathroom for his own private use, it had everything he needed, though he never asked.

He had wondered when he arrived, if Thor had these placed to make him feel comfortable. To make him feel less of what he thought of himself. He may thank him someday, if his pride allowed it.

Loki's gaze shifted, dragging over the contents of his quarters, and stared at the floor to ceiling length windows. Just through a crack in the heavy curtains, the moonlight slipped in, bathing the grey carpet in a dim streak of silver.

Loki studied it, debating. He rocked on his feet for a moment, before moving to turn the lights off; plunging the room in darkness. His eyes adjusted accordingly, and he walked to the curtains, the light from the moon through the crack seemed ever the more alive, now. And Loki toed the line, before with a sigh, he drew the curtains back.

It slid soundlessly as they parted, bathing the room now in moonlight. A soft dull glow that Loki found himself calming in. He stood at the pane of glass, watching the streets below, alive with light, and tiny figures as people and cars pased in the street, and Loki was glad he couldn't hear the commotion.

He sat, his back against the glass, and ran a hand through his hair. He thought for a moment, that he should perhaps get some sleep, but the thought evaded him as it had done an hour earlier, leaving him wide awake and irritated to boot.

He shifted, turning to lean against the wall instead, it was cool against his back. He wrapped his arms around his knees, tucking them to his chest and rested his chin there. His eyes followed the moonlight that flooded the room, watching the shadow his form casted until his eyes eventually drifted up to the moon.

It was full, and seemed to smile at him, reflecting the light of the morning star back to earth. The stars twinkled alongside it, dancing to the quiet song of the universe.

He remembered doing this, as a child, when there was nothing but innocence in his eyes. He would sit on the balcony of his room and just watch the sky for hours, trying to count the stars. Of course, he would never finish, he never could, but he was always happy to start over.

He did it when he felt loneliness creeping into the corners of his mind, which as a child, there was not much moments when he did. Now though, he found that the feeling intensified, it grew with him and never left his side. More so that he was actually alone.

"Do you sometimes feel that way?" Loki asked the moon quietly, lips barely moving and voice not even above a whisper. He sat, watching as it hung in the sky, leaving his question unanswered. She was always quiet, she never answered his questions, but that didn't mean Loki didn't ask.

For a long moment, Loki remained silent, staring at the moon, and it stared back in challenge. Though as the moments ticked by, he found his eyelids dipping down, as though compelled by spell. Perhaps he was more tired than he thought, but for reasons unknown to him, his eyes had not left the moon.

And then he felt it.

A sudden shift in the air around him, as though someone had placed him in a tightly sealed jar and shook it, hard. The feeling had Loki's eyes shooting open, and sitting ramrod straight. He unwrapped his arms from around his legs, and stood quickly, almost dizzying himself. His eyes hadn't left the moon, he pressed his palms against the glass, the feeling had not left him and he narrowed his eyes at it.

The moon seemed to glimmer for a few seconds, glowing an off purple colour.

Loki was certain that no one was seeing what he was, though he could have been wrong about that. The colour intensified, glowing brightly in the sky, and as quickly as it came, it left, leaving the moon looking no different that how it was before.

But the feeling had not left, and Loki thought, with his hands still pressed to the glass, his eyes still glued to the moon, _something was not right. _


	2. 02 | THE WOMAN IN THE MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like updating early! So, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

_::_

_“It is a beautiful and delightful sight to behold the body of the Moon.“_

– **_Galileo Galilei_**

::

  
_THE SUN LIGHT WAS BLINDING, STREAMING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW LOKI HAD FORGOTTEN TO COVER._ He groaned softly, shifting on the floor of his room, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the onslaught of bright light entering them.

Loki had decided then, to never fall asleep on the floor again. He tugs the curtains closed harshly, blocking out the light of day. Though as he sat up, and looked across to his bed, he had distinctively remembered getting into it during the night. The sheets were clearly rumpled, thrown back as though he had kicked them off.

Loki stared silently, for a moment, but thought nothing of the matter further. It was unlike him to sleepwalk, or forget things for that matter, but most of what happened during the night after the feeling, was a blank to his mind.

With another groan, Loki pushes himself off the floor, stretching his back and neck as the uncomfort of spending the night there reared it's head. Feeling pleasantly annoyed and unrested, Loki drags his feet towards the bathroom.

It wasn't long before he was out again, feeling refreshed and a lot less annoyed than when he woke up. He straightens his rumpled sheets, and moved towards his table to make it look a little more presentable, though he had no guests.

The events of last night was still fresh at the forefront of his mind, and it refused to leave. If he hadn't been so introverted, he would've left his room by now and asked if anyone had saw it. He thought better on the matter and after a moment, decided he would spend his day, in his room, like he always does.

He know Thor frowns upon his behavior, thinking it better to try to get to know everyone else beyond the bitterness between them all. The first time he voiced his suggestion, Loki had been glad to remind him that he was not one of them, and would like to remain alone. It was better that way anyhow, he would rather not have to face the Avengers when they all give him hard looks.

As though they know the reasoning behind his actions, as though they understood.

_They never would._

And Loki would rather it remain that way. He was comfortable being the outcast, being on the outside looking in, right where he was. Perfectly safe guarded. 

There wasn't much to do, about the room, Loki didn't make a mess, he fashioned himself a very tidy man, so there was nothing much to clean. So he scanned the book shelf yet again and this time, tugged a book free of it.

He runs a hand delicately over the leather bound cover, with a smile. His books were one of the only things he was allowed to leave Asgard with, as Odin allowed. It did, keep him out of trouble, having no interest to do anything else. 

As he settled against the headboard of his bed, and crossed his feet at the ankles, ready to forget the world around him, a knock came to his door.

Loki had almost groaned, and considered if he should get up and unlock to the door, or if he should open his book and pretend he hadn't heard. He knew who was on the other side of the door, but that didn't mean he wanted to open it.

"Loki."

Loki ignored the call of his brother's quiet voice through the door, pretending that he indeed hadn't heard him, and opened his book. He knew what Thor wanted, he didn't have to guess, he was here like clockwork every morning. He would come, knock on the door and ask if he would join him and the others for breakfast, and Loki's answer is always no. Then Thor would leave and bring him breakfast anyways.

"Loki, may I come in?" Thor question, his voice no longer quiet, but loud enough to distract Loki from his book. The book made a soft whump sound as it was firmly shut and gently tossed down to the bed. Loki swung his bare feet off the side of the bed with a huff, and walked to the door, the annoyance he felt that morning returned.

He grasped the handle of the door, and swung it open. He was surprised to see that Thor had partly skipped his routine and had just brought him breakfast. The tray was laden with food and drink, as it always was, and Thor gave him a small bearded smile and offered it to him.

There was a plate of toasted bread, another piled high with beaten eggs, a bowl of sliced fruit, another plate with pancakes and sweet pop-tarts, (Thor had so lovingly dubbed them) And two mugs of something hot.

Loki never fancied the coffee Thor liked so much, finding it too bitter to the tongue, but he did enjoy tea. He didn't have to guess that the mug with a string hanging idly from the corner was meant for him. Loki had wondered how he balanced the thing enough to knock twice, and he stared at it with a raised brow.

Loki's green eyes found his brother's crystal blues, and he found one question swarming there. Loki sighs, and moved aside, allowing Thor to walk into his quarters.

Thor walks in with a stupid grin on his face, and with a roll of his eyes, Loki closes the door behind him. The blond sits with his back against the foot of Loki's bed, his legs folded beneath him and they tray in front of him, meant to be a peace offering of sorts.

Deciding not to question anything, Loki sat opposing his brother, his back pressed against the smooth oak of the book shelf. He picks up the steaming mug first, and took a sip of the liquid it contained. From then, the two had breakfast in silence.

Later that day, Loki stood pacing the length of his bedroom, in front of the window. There was something wrong, Loki could feel it oh so clearly now, that feeling, that had been nothing but a low hum in the back of his mind grew to a loud, never ending buzz. Insistent, tugging at him and had him searching his books for an answer. Oh how he wished he was on Asgard at the moment, it would've been easier, with the archives in his reach.

He needed to know what it was, and why it had been on his mind, it had him troubled. Perhaps the others had known about it and was now coming up with one of their various, ridiculous plans to dissect the issue. Yes, it was an issue, because even for Loki, this was worrisome.

The sun was just visible over the skyline, sinking down behind the tall buildings, painting the sky in a flurry a pastel colours. Loki rather liked the picturesque moment, but paid no mind to it as he was too busy leaning over his desk, dinner long forgotten as his eyes scanned the same page of the same book he'd been looking at for twenty minutes.

There was nothing in it to begin to explain what happened to the moon and what left that charged feeling around him. And by the norns was that frustrating.

Loki drags his hand down his face with a grunt, tilting his head back to stare at the white ceiling. He looks back at the book again, turning the page gently with his fingers, the writing scribbled along the page was old, and Loki counted his stars then. Thankfully, the old languages of the nine realms was one a study in his youth. 

It shouldn't take long to decipher what it said, that in itself was the easy part. It was just to find what he was looking for.

Loki hadn't noticed the darkness that came with the setting of the sun. But as the sun went down, and the moon rose in the sky, Loki was suddenly hit hard with that odd feeling from the night before.

He spun quickly on his feet, facing the window, the pale light of the newly risen moon shone through it. He walked slowly towards pane of glass, hyper-aware of the feeling growing within his chest. Like a tight coil, wrapping itself around him with a harsh, cold grip. It was certainly an odd feeling, almost like when you've laid on your arm for too long, and it feel like static. A charged atmosphere; it raised the hairs on Loki's skin. He knew that this, was way more than it seemed.

Within the moonlight, something shimmered, glowing that very same off purple colour it had the night before, only brighter. A bright flash filled the room, bathing it in light and caused Loki to raise his arm to shield his eyes for the second time that day.

When the light dimmed, Loki took notice of the darkness in the room and the chill that had seemed to filter in. The lights above him had flicked and died during the flash. But something had also came to his attention then, it was the woman, laying on the floor of his room, unconscious.  



	3. 03 | LUNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Welcome back!

_LOKI APPROCHED, SLOWLY, CAUTIOUSLY, WATCHING THE FORM OF THE WOMAN ON THE GROUND WITH FURROWED BROWS._ The woman remained unmoving, the dark colour of her skin contrasted greatly with the white dress she donned. Her hair splayed over her arm like a halo, silver pale like the moonlight that surrounded her.

She was ethereal, like a goddess, but Loki doubted that even the Æsir could match her beauty. He was drawn to her, but considered that she might be a danger, even to him.

A dagger solidified in Loki's grip, the weapon a comfort as he slowly took a knee. His hand hovered over her unconscious form, just shy of her shoulder. Before his hand could touch her however, the girl's eyes flew open. She let out a blood curdling scream, and Loki had almost covered his ears, no doubt the others had heard it, too.

She scrambled away from him, her bare feet struggling to support her as she slid backwards to the wall behind her. Her eyes, were a striking colour of silver - like her hair - wide and afraid and she shook like a frightened animal.

Immediately, Loki hid the dagger from view, putting his hand behind his back where it vanished. He moved his hand, and the girl flinched, cowering away from him, even though her back was pressed against the wall.

Slower, Loki put his hands up, palms facing her to show that he was unarmed and had no intentions of hurting her. The feeling had seemed to fade completely, vanished when she had appeared, and Loki was only just noticing.

Her eyes were trained on his hands for a long moment, perhaps trying to figure out if it were a trick. Loki had to hold back a chuckle, if that was everyone's first reaction to him -

Her gaze shift from him and darted around the room, her eyes welling up with tears, ready to spill over. She looks back to him, her eyebrows set in a deep frown, she opens her mouth, and for a second Loki thought the girl was going to scream again, but instead, she spoke. What she said was a garble of nonsense Loki could not comprehend.

"I don't - " Loki began, only to be cut off by her as she spoke over him, her fearful expression changing to one of accusation. Loki could assume, by her body language, that she thought he was the one who brought her here. "_Enough_." He snaps, tiring of her inconsistent babble.

She seemed to understand English well, but spoke no word of the language. Her chest rose and fell harshly, her silver eyes ablaze, and for a moment Loki felt sorry for whoever had summoned the poor girl.

"Loki!"

Loki's head snaps towards the door, of course - his brother was only three doors away from him. There was no way he hadn't heard.

The door swung open and Thor loomed in the doorway like death awaiting it's charge. His blue eyes narrowed at Loki's kneeling figure, before they darted across to the woman, practically one with the wall.

The sudden appearance of his brother startled the girl, and as Thor took a step into the room, a soft whimper left her pink lips.

"Stay there, you idiot. You're frightening her." Like he hadn't done that already. Thor's eyes look between the both of them, and his harsh gaze softened at the sight of the girl.

But when he looked to Loki, the glare returned.

"Loki." He says in warning.

"Now, brother. Don't go up on your high horse just yet." Loki says, equally in warning. He narrowed his eyes at Thor's glare and very slowly - as not to scare the girl any further- rose from the ground.

The air was tense, as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were now too, standing by the door. Stark didn't look surprised and Steve's mouth was set in a firm stern line, like a mother ready to scold her disobedient child.

Loki had already put a considerable amount of distance between himself and the nameless woman as the other three men in the room stared at him.

"I'm not gonna say I told you so," Stark was the first to speak, directing his words at Thor's back, his arms crossed over his chest, "but I'd like to know who she is, and how exactly she got in here."

Loki hadn't been out his room in weeks, the halls of the Avengers' beloved tower had been noting but a blurred memory to him. Even now as he was led down the hall to the elevator that travelled between floors, he was certain that if he ventured out alone, he would've been severely impaired.

The drop down was silent, with Thor and Stark not saying a word. Steve had remained, in Loki's room, trying to coax the girl from it. She would not move an inch when Thor pulled Loki away, and stayed rooted to the ground like a defiant child.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened silently, and Thor was free to drag Loki by his arm to the common room.

Natasha Romanov was there, as well as Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. The spy looked nonchalant as she watched the commotion with calculating blue eyes. Bruce shied away, staying to himself by the wall near the large window that over looked the city, and Clint's glare never wavered. 

"Talk. _Now_." Thor says, releasing his tight grip on Loki's arm.

Loki relaxed under his brother's harsh gaze, he leaned against the back of the plush leather chair, and gave Thor an unimpressed look. "I would if I knew what happened." He says, a nervous twitch in his fingers, Loki sets his jaw. "She just appeared."

Thor eyes narrowed again, and a sigh blew out softly from his nose. Loki could tell from the way he was watching him, with poorly veiled suspicion, that he didn't believe any of it. He had spent his life locked in a web of lies, and had adapted, taking on that mannerisms. If his brother truly believed that nothing else but false words fell from his lips, then he would not bother trying to convince him otherwise.

"So, you're telling me, she just happened to appear in your room." Tony says, raising a dark eyebrow in question, "Just like that?"

"_Yes_."

Tony sent a look Thor's way, a silent _I told you so,_ and Thor shook his head, blond locks swaying with the motion. "This is not the time for your games, Loki."

"It is not fun when no one else is playing." Loki rebutted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

°•°•°•° 《》•°•°•°•

_STEVE ROGERS WAS A PATIENT MAN, NEVER HARSH AND ALWAYS UNDERSTANDING. _He stares at the frightened woman, with her back still against the wall, she eyed him suspiciously where he stood.

He kept a good distance between them, and had stopped trying to get her to come with him. She had calmed some, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep the position.

Steve couldn't help but notice the unsual air around her, the way it surrounded her like water, rippling off her like crashing waves. She hadn't spoken a word, and Steve was convinced she was mute, but she hadn't given him any indication to such.

Her silver eyes darted over to every shadow in the room, made by the moonlight. He had tried to turn them on, the lights, but they weren't working, so he left the door wide open, letting the light from the corridor come in. Her hair hung over her shoulders in pale waves, and every now and then, she would tug at the strands.

"It's okay, you know." Steve says quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder than he did, it would only scare her more. "Its just us in here, you can talk," he gives her a gentle smile.

He could see that she was considering his words as she stared at him, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed. Her long eyelashes dusted the top of her cheeks when she blinked, and looked out the window for a moment.

Steve was hoping she would talk, so they could at least know what was going on here. They had heard the scream, from two floors down, and he and Tony didn't waste any time getting to the source. He had wondered for a moment, if her silence was Loki's doing. He wouldn't put it past him.

"What's your name?" Steve tried, and he copied her position, sitting on the floor. Perhaps that might ease her a bit, "I'm Steve Rogers,"

She continued to stare for a moment before he head tilted as though she was confused by his question. She raised her slender hand and pointed at the moon.

Steve followed her point, and stared at the moon with furrowed brows before looking back at her. "Moon?" He asks, that couldn't have been it though, because she shook her head.

"My name, is _Luna._"   
  
  
  
  



	4. 04 | ABSENCE

_::_

_“It is no secret that the moon has no light of her own, but is, as it were, a mirror, receiving brightness from the influence of the sun.” _

_-Vitruvius_

_::_

  
_HUSHED VOICES TRAVELED BETWEEN THREE PEOPLE, ALL OF THEM TRYING TO MAKE A POINT WITHOUT MAKING THE ISSUE KNOWN TO PRYING EARS. _If anyone would see the three now, they would think that they were up to something sinister. That was hardly the case.

The only male in the group, runs a pale hand through his dark hair, frustration causing his to grip on the locks.

A red-haired girl stood, chewing on her fingernails, constantly looking over her shoulder at the door they stood in front of. None of them wanted to go in, they were hoping that he had already known so they wouldn't have to be the ones to tell him.

"How long do you think we could stand out here bickering?" A dark eyebrow rose in question, the man's mouth was set in a firm line, his dark hair brushing his cheeks as he looked between the redhead and his sister. "He has to know. If it didn't come from _us_ and someone else...."

He trusted them the most, out of the others. Sometimes, it was more a burden than a gift being the closest to him.

"No one's bickering, Sam." The other girl speaks quietly, her blue eyes staring up at the high gold ceilings above their heads, watching the paintings. She tilted her head down, giving Sam a look, "We're only trying to find a way to tell him without making a scene."

"He's going to make a scene either way, Sonia!" Sam snaps, anger flaring in his obsidian eyes. He was never well under pressure, always ready to snap. He turns his harsh gaze to the red head, who had been mostly quiet for the ordeal. "Do you have anything to say, or are you gonna stand there like you're stupid?"

"_Samuel_." It was Sonia's turn to snap at him, and Sam grunted, turned away from them and walked a little ways down the hall where he kicked at the wall.

Sonia rolled her eyes at his antics, shaking her head, the long length of her blonde hair swaying with the motion. "He doesn't mean it, 'Meera. You know he's an idoit." She says softly to the red head with a smile.

"I can hear you."

Sonia ignored him, her blue eyes which had always radiated a happy glow seemed sad as she stared at the door behind them. She sighs, and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth to worry at it for a moment. "Do you think he knows?"

Ameera glances at the door, staring at it for a moment, "Maybe."

You can never tell with him, he's well reserved, even amongst them. They can never tell what he's thinking, unless he voiced his thoughts. He said that he always have to remain a closed book, because there's always someone trying to use it against him.

They had yet to see someone try.

It was a moment now, before Sam came back, a determined look on his face, he looks between the two girls, his shoulders squared. "I'm going in." and without giving them a chance to stop him, Sam pushed the door open without even a knock. Leaving Sonia and Ameera to scramble after him.

The room was cold, and dark, unlike the other times they have been in there. The candles had been blown out, and a steady stream of smoke floated from the wicks. The three stood by the door, feeling tense.

A soft draft blew in from the open balcony doors, the silhouette of a man was painted on the ground, unmoving against the light of the moon. Sonia pushed Sam forward, and the man glared at her before stepping in on his own. The girls followed behind slowly. 

Flaxen hair shone pale in the light, the man paid no mind to the trio's entrance, choosing to ignore them as they stood a little ways behind him. A sigh blew from his nose, and as he watched the moon, anger and sadness twisted his gut.

"Have you come to tell me what I already know?" His deep voice carried on the wind, as he turned to face them. Dark circles was prominent under his eyes, as though he hasn't slept in days, his fingers twitched where the were at his sides, his teeth clenched.

The trio gave him worried looks, and Sam stepped forward.

"Sol-"

"Did either of you notice the moon?" Sol questioned, his eyes narrowed as he stared them down. He turned away, his eyes on the moon, again. "Looks quite wrong doesn't it? Even the light it reflects is wrong."

"Luna is _gone_." Ameera says, realising he wasn't going to listen to Samuel if he spoke and he wouldn't listen to any of them given a chance. She walks towards the man, brushing off Sam's hands as he tried to keep her in place.

"I felt it, when she left," she says softly, looking up at him with furrowed brows. She was closer than she should have been, but Sol made no move to push her away.

Sol closes his eyes for a moment, as though the words she spoke weren't ones he wanted to hear. When he opened them again, sad brown eyes met blue and he sighed, "I know."

"She couldn't have just..._left_. That isn't like her." Sonia says, watching between Sol and Ameera, noticing the closeness of their forms, but said nothing of the matter. It wasn't important.

"Indeed it is not," Sol says, he moved away from Ameera, turning his face from her worried gaze. He walked into the room, his bare feet making no sound as he passed. With a wave of his hand, the candles reignited, blessing the room with a soft warm glow. "A few moons ago, Luna came to me with a night terror."

The trio shared a glance, not seeing how the information was anything near to dire as their situation.

"She had not properly explained it to me, most of her words were nonsense." He says, stepping over to a panel in the wall. The panel itself was well hidden, made to look like it wasn't there, a trick of the mind and eyes. Only Sol knew exactly where it was, "I had time to think on it, and I deciphered what she was trying to tell me."

Behind was a room, a room that no one was allowed to entire, it's contents were meant for Sol's eyes alone. He pressed his palm against it and muttered in ancient tongue under his breath, and with a click, the wall shifted back and to the left. The sound of stone against stone was loud in everyone's ears, and Sol motioned them forward, "Come."

A dark stairwell lead downwards, and Sol stepped in without hesitation, with Ameera, Sonia and Samuel following behind. The wall pulled closed behind them, sealing shut.

The path was narrow, only allowing them to walk one behind the other, it was getting darker by the moment, the further they ventured down. The temperature dropped as well, cold enough to have the trio shivering.

"Where are we going?" Ameera's voice echoed down the stairwell and bounced back eerily, and she had almost reached for Sol's hand.

"My study." Sol answered simply, he raised his hand and a flame came to life in his palm, lighting the way.

"Why is your study...you know what, I'm not even gonna ask." Sam says from behind Sonia, a yelp coming from his lips as he slipped on a stair. "Why the hell is it so _cold_ down here?" He muttered lowly, but his voice sounded loud in the narrow passageway.

Sonia shushed him quietly as they approached a large golden door, bearing the crest of the sun. Sol allowed the flame to hover off his palm, and it floated ominously in the air, he moved to the door and pressed his palm against it and it shimmered gold before opening.

The room was large, with golden walls and a high ceiling that shimmered with starlight, it mirrored the night sky, cloudless and twinkling. Tall bookshelves lined the walls, filled with books, their titles and stories unknown.

The trio stood in awe by the doorway, their eyes on the ceiling. After their shock waned, they followed Sol to where he stood in the centre of the room.

He circled a stone podium, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown as he studied the gold engravings. His gaze shifted to the ceiling, watching the stars with narrowed eyes. He muttered under his breath, and walked towards one of the bookshelves with a brisk pace, his robes billowing around him.

"What is he doing?" Sonia questioned quietly as they watched him, he looked like a madman, muttering to himself as he tugged a large heavy book from the shelf. They knew better than to question him though.

Sol opened the book and flipped through the pages wildly, and every few seconds, his eyes would glance at the stars in the ceiling. He walked quickly to the podium, and placed the open book upon it, and they all watched as the book shimmered a dim purple colour.

Sol's shoulders drops, either in defeat, or realization, the trio could not tell. He turned towards them, his brown eyes glowing golden, "Luna did not leave this place out of her own will, she was taken."   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 05 | AVENGERS OF EARTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think they like each other very much :/

_Welcome back Darlings! _

::

  
_"LUNA," THE BLOND MAN SMILES, "THAT'S A NICE NAME,"_ Luna watched him, still untrusting. She shifted on the floor, getting uncomfortable in the way she sat.

"Do you know how you got here?" The man - Steve, asks, his eyebrows furrowed in gentle concern and Luna found herself relaxing. He didn't seem a threat, unlike the other man she woke up to hovering over her.

She wished she could answer that question, she herself didn't know. The last thing she properly remembers was retiring for the night, and that odd uncomfortable feeling in the back of her mind, then she woke up here.

She shook her head, answering his question silently.

Steve nodded in response, his eyes still held many questions, but Luna was adamant that they would not be answered. She wouldn't be able to answer them even if she lied.

She looked around the room again, her eyes landing on the neatly made bed and the shelf of books near the door with interest. Where she was, she did not know, this world was different to hers, the air was different, everything was.

"Do you think you want to go downstairs now?"

Luna's eyes snapped to Steve's, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards, she found his concern for her quite charming. She feared though, what waited for her once she left the safety of this room - she gave a hesitant nod either way.

She was too curious to know what was happening to stay still now. She thought that, had she remained there for a little while, she'd have woken up by now, but this has proven to be no dream. She wanted to know how she had managed to find herself in this odd predicament, and perhaps, she'd be on her way home in no time at all.

Steve stood up first, and Luna followed, wrapping her arms around herself. Her silk night dress revealed more than she wanted to, and she would like to keep her modesty in tact. Steve seemed to spot her uncomfort because he stripped off the blue coat he wore and held it out to her.

She eyed the article of clothing for a moment before taking it from him and she was thankful he respectfully averted his blue eyes. It was about three times her size and heavy on her shoulders as she threw it on, but it did what was intended and Luna was grateful.

The large blond man lead the way, out through the door, and Luna hesitated in the doorway. Looking over her shoulder to the spot she had found comfort in, before continuing to follow Steve.

Her bare feet felt the chill of the floors, and she shivered, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, trying to conserve the heat of her body. Her night dress was doing nothing to help the cause, she held Steve's coat closer to her form with her small hands, hoping to fight off the chill that surrounded her.

She had almost knocked into Steve's back, but she had raised her eyes in time to see him stop. She stared confused at the large silver doors before them, above it was a row of glowing white numbers, and every other second, one would glow brighter than the rest. Luna furrows her brows, were they waiting on something?

She had almost jumped back when there was a ding sound in the air, and the steel doors split in two and slid apart to reveal a box made of steel and false lights.

Steve allowed her entrance first, and she smiled softly and his gentleness. No doubt he was a kind soul. The doors closed and Luna stared at the glowing panel of white numbers etched into the steel. Steve pressed a button and it glowed a dim blue, she looked at him, and he was watching her amused, but with a certain understanding.

"What does this do?" She questioned, watching the buttons with awe and the curiosity of a child, but didn't make a move to prod at them. Her hair fell around her as she leaned in closer to take a better look at the magical things.

"When you press it, it'll take you up or down depending on the number,"

_The metal box they were in moved?_

Luna's silent question was answered when the box lurched and a squeak left her when she had almost lost her balance. Steve steadied her with a hand on her arm, asking if she was okay, and she answered with a nod.

She put some distance between them, staring down at her bare feet, letting her hair sheild her face. The box seemed to be descending, and Luna felt uneasy every moment that passed with the odd shift. After a quick tense moment, the thing finally slowed to a stop, and the doors opened with another ding, and Steve gave her a look.

The room before them had people in it, the three she saw earlier and three she did not know.

"It's okay, Luna. No one here is going to hurt you," Steve says softly, and as reassuring as his words were, Luna was not sure she trusted them.

She pulled Steve's coat close, more an act of comfort than anything else, to keep herself hidden from lusting eyes that may just wander. She took a breath and stepped out of the box, trying not to let her eyes look about the room at all the new things around her. Steve walked next to her, gone was the softness she'd already grown accustomed to, replaced now by the firmess of a man in charge.

"This is Luna," he says, gesturing to her with a wave of a hand. A confused glance was shared between the dark haired man she had woken to - Loki - if her memory served well, and the blond man beside him who had shouted his name.

His eyes had not left hers, but Luna did not allow herself to be put off by his gaze - she had long grown out of that shyness - and stared back in challenge. She saw a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth and she turned her gaze to the other man from earlier who had began talking.

He was shorter than the men that surrounded her, but his ego certainly made up for it. He reminded her much of the nobles of her realm, there was an air of confidence around him that she was sure not even she could go up against.

"Yeah, okay." He says, nodding, and he stared at her for a moment, eyeing her form with dark curious eyes, "She tell you how she got here? Because I know she didn't come through the front doors, or break in."

"She didn't say," Steve shrugs his shoulders, glancing at Luna, a frown drawing his eyebrows together. "She didn't say much of anything for that matter..."

The man scratched at his cheek and turned his head to look at Loki, who rose a dark eyebrow in question.

"This was _not_ my doing." His voice rumbled in this chest, "I've better things to occupy my time."

Luna narrowed her eyes, clearly this man was untrusted by his peers, she was never one to cast judgement upon others, but she damn well didn't trust him.

She remained quiet as they spoke, trying to figure out how she had appeared, half listening as she glanced around the room. If this were a dream, it was quite vivid. She again caught Loki's eyes on her, his emerald eyes curious but concentrated and his gaze did not waver.

She could feel his presence in her mind, prying through her thoughts, he slipped pass the barriers in her mind too quickly. Luna didn't give herself a chance to be impressed by that, and she gritted her teeth.

"Get out." She snaps, catching the attention of everyone in the room, who focused on her. Her silver eyes burned into Loki's, anger flaring in her chest, "Who are you to enter my mind without my permission?"

Loki smirked and the connection snapped from Luna's head so quickly it made her dizzy, "So you _can_ speak english,"

"_Loki_." The blond next to him warns, and Loki's smirk grew into a dashing smile of false innocence.

"I was merely trying to figure out more about her. You all aren't going to get anywhere at the rate you're going." Loki rolled his eyes, "Clearly she is not going to say anything,"

"That does not give you the right to enter my mind, sorcerer." Luna seethes and if looks could kill, Loki would be dead.

"Aren't we fiesty," Loki smirks again, "Calm yourself woman, I meant no harm."

"Save your lover's quarrel for later," the short man interjected and Luna shifted her glare to him while Loki scoffed. Though the man looked amused by their squabble, there was a command in his tone. "We need to figure out what's going on here."

Luna felt as though they were going around in a large mindless circle of unanswered questions, and she was growing tired of it.

"Where am I? And who are you people?" She questioned, her voice demanding.

"_Earth._" The short man answers first, "The name's Tony Stark and we're the Avengers."   
  



	6. 06 | A RISK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rounding together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, and welcome back! Firstly, I'm terribly sorry for the delay, things has been so hectic lately I hardly had a moment to write. Thank you for everyone who's reading, voting and commenting! It means the world to me that people are enjoying this story and I hope you lot stick around! Enjoy!

  
_:: _

_"We are all in the same boat, in a stormy sea, and we owe each other a terrible loyalty." _

_\- _ _ **G.K. Chesterton** _

_::_

  
_SOL TAKES A BREATH, TRYING TO CALM HIMSELF AND THE HEADACHE HE COULD FEEL GROWING AT HIS TEMPLES._ They were going to get no where with this if they continued the way they were. He hadn't tried to bring order to the thirteen voices that shouted across the table at each other.

_Was this how a council to act? _

When faced with a problem, however dire or inconsequential it may be, they are to put their heads together and bring about a solution.

He understood their worry and their anger, but this was no time for fighting amongst themselves. He watched silently as Sonia tried to calm everyone, standing at her spot at the table, but her pleas for peace fell on deft ears. Samuel was doing the same, though he was not much help as he only shouted at anyone who went against his sister.

Ameera sat to Sol's right, and she was staring at him, her eyes pleading for him to say something.

"If we keep fighting amongst each other it is not going to turn the situation." Sonia says calmly, though it was clear that the blonde was losing her patience. "We have to be civil -"

"Oh, _right_. You want us to remain civil when you only came to us three days and a moon to tell us that Luna is gone." A man snaps, his dark eyes glaring into Sonia's own, then he turned to Sol, his gold robes glinting under the candle light, "There can be no trust in this council if a matter as dire as this is only brought to our attention at this hour."

Sol's eyes darken and he took another breath to calm himself, "Now, Gareth, there is a reason why the issue was brought before you only now." The clenching of Gareth's jaw did not go unnoticed by Sol and he leaned back into his chair, it was actions like these that had made Sol wary of the council.

Gareth in particular had always tried to make himself seem higher than those around him. Sol has always valued fair play, and has told his council only once before that they would always be on equal grounds.

He doesn't think that ever sank into Gareth's head.

"As it be, the information was poorly received and instead of finding a solution, you choose yet to bicker."

Sonia finally sits down, glaring at Gareth, and slowly the tension slipped from the air around them. As everyone followed suit and settled, Sol's eyes traveled the room, taking note of the emotions that swam in everyone's eyes. They were afraid - with all right, too - and confused. There were questions that needed answering, most of them he was sure he would be unable to even surmise.

For the three days, Sol had asked Ameera, Sonia and Samuel to keep the situation between themselves as much as they could. There was no doubt that the absence of Luna would go unnoticed for long, but it bid them time to find what they could.

Which of course, didn't turn out in their favour, as not even Sol's books or the stars could give him any solution. Luna had just simply vanished.

The only clue they did have, was the book that glowed purple upon contact with the podium. It meant that magic had been involved in Luna's disappearance. It was no magic he knew of, and it left no trace behind to follow.

With reluctance, Sol had brought it to his council, and that hadn't been going as well as he planned either. Though, he held them in the highest regard, having been doing what they were meant to for many a century, based on that display of churlish arguing, he had reason to doubt their ability to defuse an elucidation.

"It has come to my attention, the nature of Luna's disappearance. The magic that was used to aid such skulduggery has not yet made known to me. It was crafty and swift in execution, it left no trace to where it may have dragged her." Sol announced, and watched as most of his council shifted in their seats, either out of pure discomfort towards his words or the situation itself.

"You have many enemies, _Sólguð_. None of them will be beneath this sort of trifle." A dark-skinned woman spoke, the seriousness that had always been about her shone in her grey eyes.

He had long come to value La'jora's words, the woman had always said the right things at the right moments. She was not one for conflict, but she was never above knocking a few heads together.

Her full lips were set in a firm line as she watched him,"You are never caught off guard, why is now so different?"

Sol watched her for a moment, "I am not certain. Luna was well as rain the night before she disappeared, nothing was out of place. I had not expected anything such as this."

A silence washed over them, and for a moment, no one said a word.

"There is a way to find her my Lord."

Sol's eyes met La'jora's once more, he raised an eyebrow and waved a hand to let her continue. She sat straighter in her chair, in a way that commanded only respect and the listening ears of her fellow consorts.

"We may be unable to follow the magical output of the spell used, but we can follow her soul light."

At her words, the voices around the table rose, they would disagree, of course. The practice of such a thing was forbidden, it was long put in the past - long before his birth - and for good reason. The following of soul lights had brought ruin and death to their home at a point in their history, it was a dark practice.

It was a complicated ability, one only granted to few, one that requires concentration, skill, and the right frame of mind. One can lose themselves following a soul light.

"Absolutely _not_!" Gareth shouts, his chair scraping loudly against the polished floor as he stood and he looked across the table at La'jor as though the woman had sentenced him to death. "We know well the consequences of this, it is out of the question! You've lost your mind La'jora."

"I believe it is the _Sólguð's_ decision, Gareth, not your own. You are not the head of this council." La'jora replied smoothly and without anger in her tone, though the look in her eyes was enough to make even Sol feel trapped under a blade.

He knew he would be unable to to this himself, as much as he wanted to, he would be leaving the kingdom to it's own suffering. Though he valued his sister's life above his own and many others, he could not be made to leave this place. There is only one other in this room now, who could follow Luna's soul light, but he would not discuss it here, not with the council's ever judging eyes.

"Yes, of course." Gareth faltered just a bit, sitting back into his chair, but the tension had not left his shoulders.

"This kind of decision will take time to think on," Sol says quietly, he was hesitant in his answer, "I ask for a day and a half to come to one."

They had come to seemingly the best solution they could have in that moment. They had not yet agreed to it and therefore, Sol had time to think about his approach. There was no way to reach Luna, as his connection to her had abruptly snapped upon her leaving and his worry for her only grows every day that passes.

The walk to his chambers had been a silent one, he had nothing but his thoughts, and they were a jumbled mess. He had to focus his mind, this decision was not about him. It would not be his life at stake. He didn't want it to come to that.

Gareth was furious, though he hid it quite well, Sol was able to see beyond his façade. Something like this was going to have some backlash. Many of the council agreed with Gareth, Sol knows, and with him taking La'jora's suggestion into consideration did not look very good on his part, considering. But the reasons are noble and Sol couldn't bring himself to be worried by other people's views.

Once he was safely behind the locked doors of his chambers, Sol felt his shoulders drop and he heaved a heavy sigh. It would not be right to make this decision alone, as he's said, it is not his life at stake. The fluttering of the curtains caught his attention, and he turned to face the balcony.

It was no surprise to him to see her there, the setting sun catching her hair ablaze and caressing her fair skin. His quiet footsteps carried him to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and basked in the sweet scent of lilac in her hair.

They were silent for a moment, Sol stared unfocused at the high hills that rose on the north end of the city.

"They're expecting you to make this decision," she mumbles, and her fingers found his and squeezed.

"I know, but you need not fear, it is not one I will make without your consent." Sol presses a kiss to her hair and turns her to face him, his hands now holding her shoulders in a gentle grip. "It will not happen unless you want it, though we may not have to go to such lengths."

"I will do it," she says, determination in her blue eyes Sol was not fond of in that moment, "If it's only to find her a-"

"Ameera." Sol says, his tone causing her to immediately close her mouth, "We know the dangers of this task, not to mention the procedure. I asked for a day and a half so that we may come up with an easier way that does not involve getting you hurt."

"You would agree anyway because there is no other way to do it." Ameera pulls away from his grasp, shuffling a few steps backwards, "You value little where Luna is concerned."

"Do not pretend to know what I value, little one." Sol snaps, anger flaring in his chest as he narrowed his eyes, he steps towards her until she was trapped between him and the balcony's edge. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, "I cannot lose you."

Ameera smiles, and Sol found comfort in the warmth of her hand as she pressed it gently against his cheek, "You won't."

::

_Don't worry, Loki will return :)_

_Also__, La'jora is __pronounced__ La-hora, just __in case__ you guys had trouble. And ___Sólguð is actually just Sun God in Icelandic :) __  



	7. 07 | RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT FINALLY MOVES

LOKI GRUMBLED TO HIMSELF AS HE'D BEEN FINALLY RELEASED TO GO BACK TO HIS ROOM. Not without his brother's watchful eyes, of course. The Avengers had come to a decision; thinking it best to house the woman until they figured out what to do about her.

  
They had eventually came to reason, that Loki was not the cause of her appearance, but he knows they doubted still.

It didn't matter to him, he was planning to stay as far from the woman as possible.

"Are you certain you did not summon her here by mistake? She is clearly not of earth, she speaks as though she is of our realm."

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor broke the silence between them, he couldn't dare hide the fact that his question irked him. He shifted on his feet as the elevator moved upwards towards the floor they shared, and sighed.

"_Yes_ I'm certain." Loki says calmly, "I do not make mistakes, Thor. It was not my magic." He once again found himself defensive - and he had all right to be, he's not going to take another's blame. "When she woke, she spoke a language unknown to me."

Thor chuckled, a low sound that rumbled in his chest, "There are many languages in the nine realms, brother, who's to say you missed one during your incessant studying?"

"It is _because_ of my incessant studying that I know that the language she spoke did not originate from any of the nine realms."

Thor remained silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over Loki's words a small furrow between his brows. Loki bit his tongue, stopping himself from telling his brother to not try so hard.Thor wasn't as stupid as he seemed - he does not surpass Loki's intellect however, the thunderer would come to his conclusion given time.

"Well, wherever the girl appeared from, I'm sure the others will find a way to return her, with our aid of course,"

Loki scoffed and shook his head, "Ah, your precious Avengers. We'll see how far they would go."

Eventually they would have no choice. This was something way beyond their knowledge, Loki was certain that not even Thor had a full understanding.

Thor studies him for a moment, "You hold too little faith in them, brother,"

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open, Loki stepped out first, with Thor following behind and matching his pace.

"I have little faith in many things." He says softly, leaving his brother behind to slip into his room.

•°•°•° ⟨⟨ ⟩⟩ °•°•°•

LUNA FOLLOWED CLOSELY AFTER STEVE, LEAVING BEHIND THE SOFT WHISPERS OF THE AVENGERS.

She's never even heard of such a group. Who are they? And that man - _Loki_ \- she was still unsure of him. It was impossible for him to have gotten past the protective barrier of her mind, ones that she have perfected that even the most powerful mind reader couldn't do it. But yet, _he did_.

So far, she trusted no one, even Steve who has been nothing but kind to her had left space for doubt to grown in her mind. She did not want to let her guard down around these people, whoever they were. She supposed now, she would just have to face the tides. For reasons unknown to her, she was unable to commune with Sol, it was though, upon entrance to this world, she had lost connection to her own.

It all had her worried, not once had she been unable to console with him, she feared, if things were not returned to their natural order it may as well remain so.

"Where are you taking me?" Luna questions softly, noting how Steve had shared no words with her since they left the company of the others.

"Somewhere you could stay until we could work out a way to send you back from wherever you came from." He replied, with no malice in his words and an easy smile that lit in his blue eyes.

After a few moments and a ride upwards in the metal box she now learned was called an elevator, Steve led Luna to a door in a long hall. The room he presented to her didn't seem to belong to anyone, there were no personal belongings, no sheets in a disarray, nothing to make it look lived-in. The walls were white and bare, so were the sheets neatly tucked into the large bed in the center of the room.

It made Luna feel trapped, as though she were being held prisoner. She felt Steve's eyes on her, because she moved no further than the threshold of the door. She could feel his worry for her radiating off of him.

"Are you alright?" Steve had eventually questioned, watching her carefully.

It took Luna a moment, for her thoughts to stop swarming her mind at such an alarming rate. She turned her head to watch him, unable to stop the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"No, I am not alright." Her voice shook, "I want to go home."

A gentle sigh blew from the man's nose as his shoulders dropped and he took in her state. "We'll get you home," he promised.

•°•°•° ⟨⟨ ⟩⟩ °•°•°•

LUNA BREATHED SLOWLY, TRYING TO CALM HER HEARTBEAT, WHICH BY THIS POINT WAS READY TO GO THROUGH THE ROOF. Sweat rolled down the sides of her face, clinging her hair to her neck and arms, her lungs burned as they begged for deeper breaths. Her sweat stung the small cuts that marred her skin - the ones she scored running for her life.

The bark of the tree she leaned against dug into her soft skin, making her wince. The air around her was cold, it showed the harsh breaths she took as it fogged and disappeared at her lips. It occured to Luna that she had no idea what she was running from.

The sky above held no stars, and the moon was not there to guide her, it was nothing but inky blackness swirling around her. It made her realize that she was utterly alone and powerless. She was frightened, her head swarming with thoughts that refused to settle, she gripped her hair, tangling the thick locks between her fingers. She could not reach out her brother, their link severed once again, she didn't feel his presence in her mind like she always had, it was snapped away like a rubber band.

She could feel something was following her, it didn't persue her quickly, but like a predator to prey, slow, and every move calculated to trap her where she was. The sound of a twig snapping was loud in her ears, startling her, she spun to the direction of the noise, her breath stilling in her chest and her heart threatening to beat right out of it. Then there was silence, an eerie one, there was no sound of nocturnal birds or insects chirping.

Another snap had her taking a sharp breath, oxegen rushing to her head, it made her dizzy. Then she felt it - whatever was following her was right there - _right behind her_. The presence was unlike her brother, not warm and inviting like the days of spring, or the first light of day. It was _darkness_, empty and cold and harsh in its grip, like the bottom of a pitch black lake where not even sunlight could reach.

It was claws of ice, digging into her mind, gripping at her consciousness. The edges of her vision blurred dangerously, dipping into blackness for a moment and her stomach knotted in fear. Fear unlike any other she'd felt, her breath quickened, her fingers trembled where they still gripped her hair.

An almost quiet laugh sliced through the silence that surrounded her, almost stopping the frantic beating of her heart. She pressed her back against the dark tree, knowing that it would not be of any use because they had _found_ her. There was no where else she could run and hide.

_"Do you think you can run from me, Moon child?"_


	8. 08 | SOUL LIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, guys! Thanks for being patient with me, I hope you all are being safe out there! Wash your hands!

IN CENTER THE GARDEN OF THE GRAND PALACE, THE SUN GOD'S COUNSEL HAD GATHERED. The cloudless sky left the stars and the full moon shining at them, being their guiding light in the otherwise dark garden. They all stood in the neatly trimmed grass, some basking in the calming sound of the water rushing from the fountain as the awaited Sol's arrival. Many were apprehensive of this task, but they had no choice, for it was the Sun God's demand.

"This is madness." Garreth grumbled shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Sol was actually going to go through with this - such a desperate act. Whispers travelled around them, weaving through them slowly, like water would through rocks in a stream. "Absolute madness."

He turned to La'Jora who stood next to him, she glanced his way but offered no words. Everyone had expressed a certain level of anxiety towards this plan of hers, even Sonia and Samuel - who Sol trusts so much.

The thought of Sol left a sour taste in Gareth's mouth, the way he dismissed him at the gathering a day and a half ago still had him reeling. _How dare he?_

By all right, Gareth had more of a say in this counsel than anyone else, though he and La'Jora both stood on equal grounds on that matter. They had been apart of this council long before Sol was a thought in his parents' minds. He clenched a fist at his side, white knuckled, before he released a sigh and shook his head once more.

His predecessor, the previous God had appointed them as guardians - so to speak - to ensure he did the right thing, always. How could he not have sensed the fault in La'Jora's plan? Why did he consider it in the first place was beyond Gareth.

He stared at La'Jora for a moment, trying to read her expression, a sneer lifted the corner of his mouth. She didn't seem too worried about the out come of this should it go awry.

"What is the matter, Gareth?" The woman asked calmly, turning her grey eyes to him, "You seem tense," Gareth chose to ignore her teasing tone, and turned away from her, glancing at the rest of the council members around them.

A chuckle left La'Jora, and she tilted her head in a curious manner, "You need not worry," A cold draft of wind blew by, twisting around them like a snake before moving on.

"I am _not_ worried." Gareth huffed, he has never been worried about anything in his life. To say he was worried, was to say he was afraid. There was nothing to be afraid of. He had seen too many things in his life to be afraid of this - he and La'Jora both. They had seen war, they had gazed into the eyes of death itself and came out unscathed, they had been there at the Ascending. This was _nothing_ \- a child's fear.

"Whatever you say,"

A smirk lifted the corner of La'Jora's lips, and she glanced at him again from the corner of her eye. She shook her head at him, her short dark hair brushing her cheeks languidly and Gareth narrowed his eyes.

He sucked his teeth, refusing to entertain her any longer and instead, sought out the siblings. They stood secluded by the fountain's edge, away from the others. He walked towards them slowly, and he did not miss the way Samuel's eyes darkened at his approach and he scowled in return.

The boy whispered something to his sister and her blue eyes met Gareth's brown ones for a second before she whispered something back to Samuel. He huffed and walked a few places away from them, he didn't stray far, just far enough so that he would not over hear their conversation.

"Gareth." Sonia greeted once he was close enough, there was no malice in her tone, but her eyes were wary.

"I hope Sol knows what he is doing," Gareth mumbles, looking up at the statue that stood in the middle of the fountain, the stone eyes of the woman who stood there watched the sky as water trickled gently out of the basin she held and into the clear pool of water at her bare feet. A soft laugh from Sonia had him furrowing his brows in confusion, he didn't see any humour in this.

"He does,"

•°•°•° ⟨⟨ ⟩⟩ °•°•°•

"Are you ready?" Sol asks Ameera gently, watching that doubt that swarmed her blue eyes and her clenched fists trapped by her sides. "Ameera, this is your choice. You do not have to go through with it."

"I'm ready." She says, with new found vigor and Sol sighed, there was no stopping her once her mind was set, she was as stubborn as they came. Even as determination was now shinning in her eyes, Sol still felt her doubt, coming off of her like crashing waves.

A soft, cold wind blew through the arch way in which they stood, causing the candle flames to flicker in response and sending their shadows dancing on the wall. It swished the white dress Ameera wore around her feet, and Sol didn't miss her light shiver.

He took a step closer to her, taking her hand in his, his fingers gliding gently over her wrist in an attempt to soothe her. "I will not let you stray," he promised quietly, raising his free hand to brush her hair away from her face and behind her ear. She smiled gently and nodded and Sol stepped away from her, and extended his arm, allowing her entrance to the garden first.

She walked past him, her bare feet making no sound as she stepped onto the dewy grass. They walked down the turning path that lead to the centre of the garden, where the other council members were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

They could feel their apprehension and the low, ever present hum of magic gathering. The flowers that slept, opened in their passing, glowing an array of colours under the pale moonlight. Their scents greeted them like they did in the spring, and they seemed to bow at them.

Ameera stopped a few paces in front of Sol, turning to face him, confusion laced into the furrow of her brows and the frown that tugged at her pink lips. "What's happening?"

Sol couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips, "They sense your presence, Starlight, you carry my mark," He watched as Ameera's cheeks turned a colour to rival her hair, but he didn't allow himself to loose track of the task at hand, "Come now, the others are waiting,"

The girl turned on her feet, her hair swishing around her like a halo of flames. Sol fell into step with her, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Ameera," he called her name softly, a sigh falling from his parted lips.

"Everything will be alright, Sol,"

With another sigh, Sol decided to leave his thoughts unvoiced, and they walked for a moment more before reaching the centre of the garden. There stood his counsel, faces paled in the light of the full moon, he nodded in greeting, and then turned to La'Jora.

The woman stepped forward, a reassuring smile on her lips as she approached Ameera. Sol kept a watchful eye, as she was stared away from him to stand in front of the fountain, and the others gathered around the two.

"I must warn you," La'Jora says cautiously, taking Ameera's hands in her own, "This will be painful for you, you must be prepared for that pain, if you stray, I will be unable to reach you and you will be lost to us. _Do not_, under any circumstances, give in."

Sol saw the smallest twitch of Ameera's dark brow, the firm line her lips formed when she nodded. La'Jora stepped away from her, merging into the fairly large circle her fellow councilmen had formed around Ameera.

"Are you ready?" La'Jora asked, and at Ameera's nod, the woman sighed, and gazed around at the other council members, "Once I start the incantation, none of you can break this circle until it is completed." She commanded, her voice low, and she looked over her shoulder, regarding him with a knowing look, "And you, _Sólguð_, must not interfere."

Sol felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him at her words, but his trust in her outweighed his apprehension, and he nodded, taking a step back for good measure. He trapped his hands behind his back to hide the twitching of his nervous fingers, and willed away his desire to stop this before it fully began.

La'Jora began her chant, her voice barely above a whisper, and all the sound around them faded. Ameera seemed unaffected so far, as she only stared before her, but her eyes slowly became unfocused and dazed as La'Jora's voice grew in volume.

The spell was unknown to him, Sol noticed, even though La'Jora's voice was loud and clear enough for him to hear every word - he did not understand what she was saying. He kept his eyes on Ameera as a pale glow emitted from her very skin, she swayed on her feet and fell to her knees as though her legs could no longer bare her weight. Her body convulsed, her features twisting in pain and a scream of anguish left her.

Sol shot forward out of instinct, but found himself rooted to the ground. He looked to his feet - thick vines had sprouted where he stood, wrapped around his legs in tight coils to hold him in place. Anger contorted his expression and his eyes found Gareth's, who watched him, with narrowed eyes.

"Release me!" Sol shouted, raising a hand to set a flame to his confinements, but another vine, wrapped around his arm, trapping it to his side. "_Gareth_." The man's name was a low growl in Sol's chest, his eyes flashing golden in his anger as another scream tore from Ameera. The sound echoed in his ears, her pain was evident.

"You must not interfere."

Now finding his own source of power nullified, Sol had no choice but to watch the happenings unfold. Ameera knelt, her voice growing hoarse with the force of her screams, her skin had began to pale, growing transparent as the sounds of her anguish faded. The glowing of her skin pulsed; dimming and brightening quickly as her very form vanished soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. 09 | EMERALD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an age, how've you guys been? This chapter has been in the works for a long time, and that's why it took so long to be posted. I've written and rewritten it countless times and never really satisfied with the outcome, but this version turned out as planned to move the story forward. As of now, the chapters will be getting longer as I focus on Luna's development into the story as well as the ongoing plot. I hope you guys enjoy this, please review! Much love❤

IT WAS A RARITY TO HAVE A MOMENT'S PEACE OUTSIDE THE CONFINEMENTS OF LOKI'S CHAMBERS. The quietness of the halls was a tell tale sign of the Avengers' absence. He revelled in it, being able to explore the tower on his own accord without the prickle of watchful eyes raising the hairs on his skin, or the shadow of his brother looming over him in wait for his misstep.

He found the solitude calming, and a moment to just be, was a reprieve from cowering within the walls of his - and he's being honest - _cell_. He was glad for whatever tasteless tasks the Avengers' found themselves completing and he hoped they would stay truant for more than just the morning.

He was not alone in the tower, however, Luna was here, and he was certain that she had remained in her own chambers. And of course, Bruce, who was doing Odin knows what in that laboratory of his.

Thor had said, after a brief meeting with Nicholas Fury, that she would be here with him and Banner - who wasn't needed for their mission - until they return. He was also told to _mind his manners_, and he didn't need to be. He had no intention of looking in the woman's direction, and was going to stay as far away from her as possible.

He didn't want to make a wrong move towards her, intentionally or otherwise.

He floated around mostly, from room to room with no real destination or intent to settle. He was a bit restless, to be honest, and couldn't seem to stay too still for too long. He chalked it up to being uncomfortable in the space that he was unaccustomed to but tried not to focus on it too much.

He stops at the entrance to the common area, his thoughts stuttering as he mulled them over in his head. Cool fingers curling into his palm as he surveyed the room as though looking for a trap waiting to spring upon his entrance.

Emerald eyes focused on the contents of the room, nodding to himself at the lack of unwanted surplus, Loki crossed it in five quick strides to sit in the plushness of the couch. He glanced around to the open area of the kitchen he never truly ventured and wondered if there was anything desirable in the contents that Stark had stocked. Loki sat back, and decidedly didn't move, and instead, conjured a book to read.

He quietly clicked the toes of his shoes together, -- something he'd do as a child when he found himself contented -- and ran his fingers deftly along the seam of the soft dark sweatpants he donned, grateful for his own magic and Midgard's impeccable style. They were more comfortable than his armor of metal and leather, that's for sure. He found it hard, though, to part with his tunic, the forest green one that he favoured; it was a part of home he wasn't yet ready to release.

It wasn't long before his peace was interrupted by the high ding of the elevator and the sound of voices. Bruce walked in, and trailing behind him, of course, was Luna.

It seemed he had gotten her to leave her confinements, but Loki paid them no mind, reading his book silently. He had noticed their brief pause to watch him, and much to his chagrin, Bruce began speaking to him.

"Good morning," He said in acknowledgement of his presence, and Loki considered him for a moment. He may be stubborn, -- sometimes too much for his own good -- but Loki of Asgard was not without manners.

"Good morning, Bruce." He turned the page of his book, ignoring Luna's curious stare as he did so. When Banner and the woman didn't continue on their business, Loki slowly lost his concentration on the book he was so fond and grunted, sparing the two a glance.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Annoyance laced his tone as he magicked his book into a little pocket of subspace and turned his head to look at them. Bruce shuffled nervously under his gaze. Though Loki admired the man for his endless restraint and his ability to keep his wretched beast at bay, he was quite irritating at the moment.

"Well, I was going to make something for Luna to eat, and if you want you can come poke around in the kitchen,"

Loki sat for a moment, his attention undivided as he stared at the man and then narrowed his eyes, "Thank you for your most gracious offer," he says mockingly with a smile as he stood, "But I'd have to decline."

To be truthful, he was a tad hungry, but not enough to endure any sort of dining with them. The tension was high enough around here. Though, he was touched by the gesture, Bruce was the second person out of Stark's merry bunch of misfits to treat him normally. As normally as one treated a person who tried to claim their planet under their rule.

He glanced Luna's way, and the woman was still watching him curiously, but her silver irises hadn't lingered long enough for him to challenge her. She still wore Steve Rogers coat over the white night dress she arrived in, and Loki scoffed under his breath.

He was determined to stay away from her as long as he could, give the Avengers their space to figure her out on their own. As Loki circled the leather couch, he felt a sudden surge of magic and his eyes snapped to Luna. She didn't meet his gaze, but instead her eyes wandered the room a small furrow in her brows as she stared out the large window at the city.

"On second thought, I do not see any harm in joining you," a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth before he could stop it, and he couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes either. He couldn't deny that her situation was utterly intriguing, the language she spoke upon waking was curious enough, and now there was magic surrounding her. The more Loki focused, the more he felt it, she was suppressing it and he was surprised that he hadn't felt it right off the bat.

Bruce nodded, somewhat nervously, as he turned to the kitchen and continued on talking to Luna, picking up whatever conversation that they had started. He followed them lazily into the kitchen and sat at the island in the centre, he watched Bruce for a couple moments as he made breakfast enough for the three of them. Of course, Loki could get food by his own means, but he'd hate to waste Bruce's offer.

And of course, his opportunity.

Luna sat on the far end of the kitchen island, looking rather uncomfortable in her spot. She stared at everything with uncertainty and just as much curiosity, but folded her hands on the countertop. Loki eyed her carefully, humming softly to himself as he thought.

She was -- _dare he admit it_ \-- interesting. It confused him though, the shock of it all. The barriers she had obscuring her mind was almost enough to keep him out of it, almost. In all honesty, it was an easy task, but the contents of her mind were hers yet, Loki had seen nothing last night, not even a whisper of her thoughts. He was truthful, he hadn't meant her harm, he only wanted to corrode her into speaking.

Whatever magic she possessed was strong, even now as she suppressed it for whatever reason she saw need to. It was somewhat familiar to Loki, it made his skin tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was the same magic he had felt the night before and the night she arrived.

Perhaps, subconsciously, it has plagued his thoughts, and in his adamancy to ignore her, he had also been ignoring the pull to her magic.

When breakfast was ready and put into plates, Luna looked half suspicious of the food before her and even prodded the scrambled eggs with a fork and a raised brow. She only started eating when Bruce had sat and he'd poured them all glasses of orange juice.

Loki scoffed softly and changed the contents of his glass into something stronger, and very much needed. He watched as the juice slowly turned into half the glass of whiskey and nodded his head before he returned to his food.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Luna staring at him, a twinkle in her starlit eyes.

"It's rude to stare." He turned his head to watch her, she looked away sheepishly and Loki once again couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Unless you're enjoying the view."

"I'm not." She said sharply, and Loki rose a brow at her tone, and her blatant lie. His title as the God of Lies did not go unrewarded, it was easy to pick up such slight of mouth. Instead of teasing her, he kept it to himself.

"How did you do that?" Luna questioned and nodded towards the glass with a tilt of her head. She sat straighter in her seat, staring at him closely, almost uncomfortably so. "Are all of you gifted with magic?" She looked to Bruce, a slight furrow in her brow.

Loki rose a brow, a twitch of his upper lip, he smirked again, watching Bruce who had since been quiet told her that they weren't. The only sorcerer among them was Loki. She was watching him again, curious once more, and Loki wondered briefly if the colour of her eyes and hair were common among the people where she came from. Her hair looked paler in the white lights above and the silver hue of her irises did more to highlight the chocolate brown of her skin. She was unnaturally beautiful, and this thought was similar to the first he had upon seeing her last night, it was enough to make Loki look away.

When he risked a glance again, she was smirking at him, a slight curl at the corner of her mouth that promised nothing but trouble. "It is rude to stare." She says, her voice honey sweet as she tilted her head at him, "Unless you're enjoying the view,"

Loki clenched his jaw and silently went back to his food. Caught red-handed and had his own words used against him. _Trouble indeed_, but nothing the Asgardian couldn't handle.

He heard a stifled laugh from Bruce, who tried his best not to as he cleared his throat and took a long drink from his glass. Loki rolled his eyes, though, grateful for the opening to speak to her freely, he turned to watch her again, "May I ask you something?"

He hoped, by taking a gentle approach, she would be more open to answer his questions. He wondered which to ask first, as he had quite a few in mind, but settled on the one that to him was more important at the moment.

"You may," she dipped her chin in a nod, and the subtle shift of her demeanor did not go unnoticed by Loki, "Though, it depends on the question you ask, sorcerer."

The man narrowed his eyes for a small moment, and chuckled, "I have no interest in your personal matters. That is not what I seek I assure you." She relaxed some, but she should know that it was no use keeping anything from him, given that the Avengers would surely question her upon their return. She would have to talk whether she liked it or not, but for now, Loki would let her cling to her privacy.

Bruce looked between the both of them, but silent as he watched matters unfold.

"Magic is not unfamiliar to you, you know of it, yes?" Loki states, a brow raised, and the woman nodded, albeit confused. "You possess magic of your own, but you are suppressing it, why?"

She stilled for a moment, brows furrowing as she thought, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth to worry at. "How do you...?" She trailed off, shifting in her seat, "Everything here is strange.There is an inflow of magic, but it's a lot less than I am accustomed to. Where I am from, there is a balance to keep. As there is a balance here, too, and I could shift that balance with my magic."

Loki hummed, she was not lying, but she also was not being truthful to an extent, there was _something_ she was not saying. But as he said, he would let her have her privacy for as long as she was allowed. He was no longer interested in his food, and when Bruce announced that he was going to give Luna a short tour of the tower, Loki jumped at the offer to trail behind them.

A curiosity he could not shake was about her, the need to know more about something just discovered was endearing. He supposed, he'd have to go back on his word for now, but he would still keep a safe distance. She was a mystery, and Loki loved a good mystery.


End file.
